coke and that love
by Tai-for-you
Summary: I’m not that Little kid anymore, yet she still sees me as one. I love her, I could see why my brother love her too, but I want her, is that so bad? Sora Takeru


Okay I'm here with another story while I wait to see what couple to use for my other fic. And Cloaked fox I don't care if you think my other story is crap and that I just want to impress the reviewers, I don't. Personally those are my favorite couples, and I just had a really hard time choosing. But whatever think what you want to think, but your bad reviews isn't going to bring me down and I will still continue to write even if you hate my stories.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

Summary: I'm not that Little kid anymore, yet she still sees me as one. I love her, I could see why my brother love her too, but I want her, is that so bad? Sora/ Takeru

Coke, and that love

The first thing I do when I wake up is to get a bottle of coke, not coffee but coke. It energize me and coffee is just downright nasty. Besides, she loves coffee. If I drink coffee I would think of her, and I don't want to. I don't want to love her, but I can't help it. I feel the need to be around her, to see her smile, and to hear her talk. But I can't, and I don't want to.

But I can't help that feeling, I am now a 17 year old growing guy. I'm not that little kid anymore. Yet she still see me as one. I love her, my brother love her, and he have her. But I could see why he loves her, she is so gentle, so sweet and caring. I can't help it, I want her, is that so bad? Yes it is, I can't love her because she loves my brother, and he loves her.

It's funny most think that I love Kari and that we would get together soon. But I don't, she is my best friend and we talk to each other and feel comfortable around her. I see her as my sister, nothing more, nothing less. I will protect her through the end, but I need " her" I need Sora, and it is driving me nuts! My need for her grows everyday, and so does my love for her. She is special, in my eyes in everyone's eyes.

I slowly walk to the kitchen in only my boxer shorts. Nobody is home, my mom at a friend's house just sitting around and just talk with her little old friends. Who cares if I walk around in my boxers during the day, in my own house? I open the fridge and slowly reach for the coke bottle, but only to feel nothing but air. Opening my eyes and scanning the fridge I realize that I ran out of coke. Cussing under my breath I slam the fridge shut.

How could I not remember not to buy coke? I know I need it. How am I suppose to wake up now? Maybe a nice hot shower will work. Grabbing my stuff I walk over to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Morning is just not my thing. i hate waking up and having to look forward to the day. I hate waking up. I hate waking up and going to school, and seeing my brother with her.

My heart just breaks whenever I see that. Yet no one knows, Matt doesn't know what he is doing to me just being with her, and she doesn't know what she is doing to me just being there. It gets annoying, they see me off to school every single freaking day. I'm 17 for goodness sake, I should be old enough to go to school by myself.

Turning off the shower i got dried and put on my usual green uniform that Matt, Tai, Izzy use to wear. I hate school, it is just junk. I'm really grumpy. I feel grumpy and I know I am. I need my coke god damnit. I put on my shoes, grab my bag and lock the doors and now I head out to the store. Completely forgetting that I'm suppose to meet my brother and her at the park.

Storming into the store ( and scaring a lot of people) I walk to the coke section, and taking one off the rack and stomp to the cashier place. No watching where I'm going I bump into someone. Glancing down My heart quicken. It's her, I bump into her. Holding out a hand i help her up.

" Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I said

" It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going as well." SHe said giving my a sad smile.

" Whats wrong?" I ask I always know when something is wrong, I could feel it. But th en again I study her alot. When she is said she just have a smile that look so fake.

" Nothing"

" come on you could tell me"

'' It;s nothing"

" If you say so'

I really want to know. But I guess I have to respect her. SHe will tell when the time is right. I really want to help her, it breaks my heart just to see her said. She sighed and I have a feeling that she is about to tell me what is wrong with her. I know her long enough to know that she will tell what is wrong when she want to, or when the time is right.

" MAtt broke up with me for Jun, I should have seen it coming"

" I'm sorry"

" I guess I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough for him"

:"don't say that you are the most beautiful and smartest person I know. Matt is dumb to break up with you"

" you are just saying that"

" No I'm not"

I look deep into her auburn eyes and I can't seem to get out. I'm swimming in her eyes. I could feel my heart beat faster. And the coke in my hand forgotten. I want to kiss her, but I shouldn't. A part of me says that I have to. If I show her how I feel than maybe she will feel the same.

And thats when I decided its now or never. I grab her shoulders and Put my lips onto hers. Tasting her lip for a moment then breaking away. but to my surprise She pull me back in and start to kiss my hungrily. And I replying to her every move.

A few moment pass and we broke apart.

" I have always like you" She said

' So have i"

" do you want to give it a try"

" yea"

ANd we kissed again. The coke totally forgotten. I have a feeling that I don't need coke anymore. And I have a feeling that everything is going to be alright and that I would live happier.


End file.
